


If My Heart Had Wings

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [31]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Shapeshifting, Song: If My Heart Had Wings (Faith Hill)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 11:  If My Heart Had Wings by Faith Hill."Sihtric!  You crazy bird!  Come here!"
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	If My Heart Had Wings

He leaned against the cold stone and stared out the window. The sun had long since set and the moon was rising way too slowly. It was full and shined brightly but it barely breached the treeline. He knew the night would taunt him for hours still. The moon would mock him. His eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared at it. The moon had been full when he left and that meant it had been an entire month!

_ A month!  _ He hadn’t been separated from them  _ so long!  _ Never, actually, not since they first came together. Sihtric leaned harder against the cold stone sill. His heart yearned and his chest hurt! He remembered the look on Finan's face the last time they'd been together. The confusion and fear in his usually joyous face was nearly enough for Sihtric to spill the plan. He hated that he brought that look upon Finan. There was another pang in his chest and he recalled that moment. He felt as if he couldn't breathe and for a moment he feared he may have been dying. But the dramatic moment passed and he breathed in deeply. 

Sihtric straightened up and looked at the moon again. No. There was just no way. He couldn't wait any longer. He felt as if he had to see them! Even if only for a few moments! If he could see them and know they were okay, his heart might settle and his head could clear. If he hurried… he could make it back before anyone realized he was gone! 

He leaned out the window and narrowed his eyes. He searched the ground but saw no signs of anyone. He turned and headed across the room to the door. He eased it open and checked the hall. It was empty. Then he pulled it closed and retreated to a dark corner of the room. No one should have been able to see him, as high up as he was, but still, he didn’t want to take any chances. No one here knew exactly  _ what  _ he was. He made quick work of stripping off his armor and clothes and his precious necklace. Then he stashed them under the bed and returned to the corner. He closed his eyes and dipped his head. 

A moment later, he was gone. In his place on the floor, a rather large raven perched. The bird opened his eyes and they darted around as he made certain he was still alone. Then he extended his wings and stretched them out as far as he could. It had been too many months since he let his wings out. The raven shifted his weight off one of his legs and lifted it. He flexed his talons for a moment before looking at the window. He hopped along the floor until he got closer. Then he hopped into the windowsill and extended his wings again. He took off without another moment of wasting time. He had to hurry!

It had been too long since he stretched his wings and he’d love a few moments to enjoy a leisurely fly through the clouds, with the moon on his feathers. But he didn’t have the time for that. He beat his wings as hard as he could, flying faster than he ever had. The moon was high in the sky when he finally allowed himself to slow. The town he sought came into view. A few more moments and the very window he longed to be inside of did as well. The raven slowed more and landed just on the edge. He crept closer slowly, until he could lean his body into the room. And finally, the ache in his chest subsided as he saw the two shapes on the bed. He puffed up his feathers and snapped his beak.

The sound was soft but it roused one of the sleeping men. He opened his eyes, squinting in the bright light of the moon that filtered in through the window. Upon seeing the large raven, the moonlight making him seem to glow, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “Sihtric!” He hissed and sat up slowly. He looked away, to the man sleeping beside him on the edge of the bed. “Fin?” He whispered softly. When he was certain the man was still asleep, as far from him as he could, Uhtred turned back to the window. He quickly and quietly pulled himself out of the bed and tiptoed to the window.

Sihtric tilted his head, eyes watching every movement the man had made. When Uhtred got up, he looked past him, towards Finan. He opened his beak again and closed it. Then he looked up at Uhtred and tilted his head again the other way.

"He is still angry with me about our fight." Uhtred said with a sigh, his voice barely a whisper. "He still believes you have left us for good."

Sihtric's heart ached again and before he could stop himself, he took flight again, beating his wings enough to propel into the room and to the bed. He landed on the pillow, just beside Finan's sleeping head.

Uhtred's eyes widened and he spun around. He attempted to catch the shifter but Sihtric evaded him. "Sihtric! You crazy bird! Come here!" He knelt on the bed and snatched the raven. Sihtric tried in vain to free his wings but Uhtred held him tightly. “Sitty, calm down! I know, okay? I understand. But… Finan must believe this to be true. This whole scheme was your plan. You said if Finan believed it, everyone else would.”

Sihtric opened his beak and huffed out loudly. He bristled the feathers on his head and then snapped at Uhtred’s finger.

“Ouch!” Uhtred loosened his grip for a moment but didn’t let go. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Just… go back, okay? Go back, secure Skade, and we’ll be there in 3 days time. I promise.”

Sihtric turned his head and glanced at Finan.

Uhtred nodded. “I will drag him with me if I have to. But I do not think I will have to. He’s been begging me for us to go after you since you left. If I tell him we’re leaving tomorrow, he would lead the charge tonight.”

Sihtric nodded his head and breathed out again. He touched his beak to the mark he’d made on Uhtred’s hand in apology.

Uhtred smiled as he stepped closer to the window. He set the raven down on the sill and leaned closer. “He will forgive us for the ruse.” He promised. “And we will be as one again. I promise.”

Sihtric turned and hopped to the edge of the sill. He spread his wings and bent forward. Then he paused and took one last look at his lovers before he flew off. A month really was too long.


End file.
